


Transaction Complete:                 Please Remove Card

by peperosungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Coldhands - Freeform, Fluff, I don’t know what to tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oneshot, Taeyong is only mentioned, Thighs, because I haven’t seen it yet, but no spoilers, markhyuck, nct 127, they basically watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peperosungie/pseuds/peperosungie
Summary: He observed as Mark’s cold hands slid between his thighs, looking for their personal furnace that soon found purchase in the crevice of warmth. Avengers Endgame, playing faintly in the background only for Donghyuck to jest,“Transaction complete, please remove card.”orMark didn’t mean to make a move on his band mate, but heck, he’s sure glad he did.





	Transaction Complete:                 Please Remove Card

**Author's Note:**

> hello :1  
> this story is my first ao3 so thanks for reading, don’t worry only the notes are in lowercase,  
> oh btw, there’s no spoilers as i haven’t seen it yet but my friend has so this is lightly based upon that. read the tags!

In retrospect, Donghyuck should have seen this coming. The two boys being paired up with each other in the same hotel room after a comment was made upon, 

“Why even try to separate them? They’ll just go to each other’s rooms and keep us up all night. I don’t know about you, but I definitely do not want to resort to drinking Jaemin’s Venti Iced Americano with eight shots of expresso at 6:32am.” 

Or so that’s what Taeyong said to their already deranged manager, who graciously accepted his request as he knew that Taeyong was right. The manager didn’t want to be held up by cranky young men the next morning right before dress rehearsal who weren’t able to catch a wink of sleep the night prior all because of two teens who gushed about Avengers Endgame coming out and how the company was able to get a copy for them to watch at the hotel. 

Thus, the boys once given their room assignments, silently cheered all for their own reasons. 

And that’s how Donghyuck ended up in this situation, at 2:00am, legs crossed with a fresh bowl of popcorn on his left and his favorite Canadian on the right. Of course Donghyuck stole majority of the shared king side blanket from the hotel bed, leaving Mark slightly shivering in his white T-shirt and navy blue basketball shorts, but he knew better to just suffer than to fight Donghyuck for his precious blanket. 

At around 2:57am and about a third way through the movie and finished with the popcorn. He observed as Mark’s cold hands slid under the covers and between his thighs, looking for their personal furnace that soon found purchase in the crevice of warmth. Avengers Endgame, playing faintly in the background only for Donghyuck to jest,

“Transaction complete, please remove card.” 

Mark froze, he looked down at his hands that were covered by the blanket, then to Donghyuck (well more like his lips), then back to his hands, and once more to Donghyuck as he slowly slid his hands from the heat. 

“Uhh, sorry. My hands were cold?” He shifts back into a sitting position, not slouched like he was prior. He pries his eyes away from Donghyucks lips which doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Lee Minhyung, Mark Lee, Canada. That’s the worst excuse I’ve heard for trying to use my thighs as a hand warmer, and there aren’t that many.” Donghyuck inquired. 

Secretly, he wished that Mark had done it on purpose. He hated their complicated friendship but wanted Mark to make the first move. 

He tore the blanket from off of his legs and threw it on an unsuspecting Mark who was hit with it straight on. Donghyuck then walked over to his suitcase is search of an item.

Mark made a sputtering noise as he pulled the blanket down from his face and readjusted his glasses that were now askew. By the time he had looked up, he saw Donghyuck at the edge of the bed with a pair of gloves, holding them out expectantly. 

“What’s that?” Mark questions, squinting as his eyes adjust back to normal. 

“Gloves.” Donghyuck retorts and throws them at Mark and flops onto the bed and rolls over to him.

“What the h- Hyuck. I really don’t them.”

“Wear them.”

“But I really don’t nee-.”

The smaller one reaches over to the blonde haired boy and puts a finger to the others lips.  
“Shush...”

They make eye contact and hold it for about five seconds. They both swear they see the other slowly gravitating towards each other. But then in the corner of Donghyuck’s eye, he sees the other slowly putting on the gloves trying not to break eye contact as he feels around the bed for them. They both notice how strange the situation is and lightly laugh.

After they get settled in again, the two sit in almost silence if it weren’t for the subtle explosions happening at random. Unspoken thoughts float and bounce around. At about 3:05am they focus back to the movie without words or witty comments. 

It’s not until approximately 13 minutes later that Mark grabs the remote and puts the television on silent. He was fed up with the awkwardness between him and his best friend. He knew that if he didn’t talk to Donghyuck now, he wouldn’t be able to later in the day.

“Hyuckie baby, what wrong.” He questioned. He knew that calling Donghyuck baby would almost force to other to turn and look at him.

Surprisingly, Donghyuck stayed quiet. Mark called for him multiple times but the movie was just too interesting for him to look away. 

All of a sudden, Mark had an idea. If Donghyuck got distracted when Mark put his hands inbetween his legs, then he could try it again. 

_Wow Mark, you’re such a genius. Donghyuck wont be able to ignore me now._

He peeled off his gloves while slowly leaning towards the other male. Once off, he discred then off to the side, careful not to crush them as they weren’t his. 

His hand subtly move closer and closer to their destination. He gets about halfway to point B before Donghyuck shifts again, eyes still glued to the screen.

Instead of playing a game of cat and mouse, Mark decides to just boldly place his hand directly on the silver haired boys lower thigh. Nothing, no reaction. 

He moves his hand higher and higher at a sloth like speed, not wanting to alarm the younger. Soon enough Marks reached the end of Donghyucks ridiculously short shorts. There wasn’t really any space to go higher yet he still hasn’t revoked a reaction from the younger.

Felling bold, Mark starts to move his hand inward, he slowly feels the warmth return. After this does nothing as well, he gives his thigh a quick squeeze. The younger barely jolts from it but enough to show a reaction. 

So then Mark tries it again, just a little harder this time. Then he sees Donghyuck bitting his lip after the squeeze. He attempts another go only to be met with Donghyucks hand upon his own, almost as a warning.

This time he squeezes hard. A gasp/ whine was omitted from the younger. He immediately put his hand up to his mouth as the silver boy was in shock. 

As for Mark, oh that shocked him alright. But if anything he was more intrigued. Thus, more leg grabbing and restrained sounds inclined.

Needless to say, the two boys did not catch a wink of sleep that night, and neither did their neighbors. 

As the night went on, Endgame was slowly forgotten, and a new game was started. One that includes stolen kisses, confessions, and all that gross stuff as well.

As soon as the manager found out, the two both got a earful, not only from him but also the other members. But it was okay because watching Endgame was worth an all nighter and so was hearing the card machine at Starbucks for Taeyong’s Venti Iced Americano.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow, u actually read that? yeehaw and thanks, my next work will hopefully be something skz related. thanks!


End file.
